Hi i'm kat
by scallisonlover
Summary: This is my start on season 3b so yeah. May get a little scott/kat (sense technically she's gonna be a real charecter) issac/allison (don't start with me I have my reasons even though I hate them together)c
1. meet the new girl

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF **just what I think is going on when part b comes. Enjoy and sorry in advance for misspelling :).

* * *

He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheek. "Hey look at me please allison just look at me." He pleaded reluctantly she tore her gaze away from the hallway floor and looked into his chocolate eyes. "I'm not gonna lie it hurts, but as long as you two are happy i'll try my best to be okay with it alright, deal?" He asked with a small sad smile.

She nodded. "Yeah,deal." she agreed.

"I got to go I'll catch you two later." He said turned and walked away.

"yeah talk to you later scott." she called after him as he climbed the stairs.

"Well that went well." Isaac stated behind her but she didn't even flinch.

She shook her head. "No,no it didn't you should have seen the look in his eyes. He tried to hide it but the hurt in his eyes was just so obvious." She corrected as her lips formed a frown isaac pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay he said he'll try and we all know when scott says try it means he'll do. He'll be okay it will just take time." He tried soothing her she gave him a sad smile.

~upstairs~

When scott knew he was out of allison eye sight he slide down the wall with his eyes closed.

"uhhh." Scott heard beside him he opened his eyes and looked to his right. There was a japenese looking girl with beautiful slick black hair and sea-green eyes not even arms length away. She was looking at him with one eyebrow raised he looked down and saw he was sitting on a binder. He immediately lifted himself up and pulled the binder from under him and read the name.

"Sorry bout that katsumi?(_yes the name has a meaning look it up if you want_) I'm just a lil distracted i guess." Handing it to her she smiled at took it.

"Just call me kat and no problem I need some random stranger to sit on my stuff anyways." she said with a serious face and then chuckled a lil scott couldn't help but join her.

"I'm scott. You're new here right?" He asked and she nodded. "How about I make it up to you by helping you not get lost?"

She shrugged "As long as you don't sit on my stuff again i'm fine with it." scott chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he asked.

"Nope... so if you don't mind me asking what has you distracted?"

"It's just that my ex and one of my friends are I guess dating now so it kinda hurts a little."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Hurts a little?"

"Okay,maybe it hurts a lot but as long as there happy i'm fine, now let's get to class. I'll even carry your books for you." He said as he helped her off the ground and took her books.

Luckily kat and scott had all the same classes before lunch. They had been joking around each class and getting scolds from all the teachers but they just ignored them. When they got out of the lunch line, with scott carrying both there trays, he spotted stiles waving at them he signaled for kat to follow him.

"Kat these are my friends," scott started as he put both trays down and sat "this guy right here is stiles, never take most of the things he says seriously or else you're in major trouble, lydia, queen of the school but don't let that fool you I think she honestly might be smarter than einstein, allison, she's seems sweet but let her by a bunch of weapons and you're in trouble, and finally isaac sometimes he may seem all bad and tough but he's really a tall softie." Scott finished everyone smiled and waved.

"You said a little bit about everyone else what about you? what's different about you?" kat asked as she continued eating her slice of pizza but scott just shrugged.

"Oh come on scotty you know what how about we list things alright me first. You're as loyal as a dog." Stiles said as he chuckled the whole table laughed as scott rolled his eyes. "Alright lydia."

"He's trust worthy and forgiving." she said nonchalantly but she was smiling "allison."

Allison bit her lip nervously "Protective of the people he cares about and always sees the good in people." she said making eye contact with scott. "Isaac."

"You guys stole the good ones, but any way if he could he would probably take everyone's pain away even if it caused him pain." Issac said giving him a smile.

"Awwwwwwww." Kat said "Those were like the sweetest answers ever."

"Wait how come I don't get any sweet words?" Stiles pouted scott playfuly messed up his hair.

"You're the best batman ever." With that stiles smiled and they all went back to eating until kat passed scott a note only allison noticed though. Then suddenly scott started laughing and kat joined him the table gave them questioning looks.

"Whats funny?" allison asked for some reason she felt a pang of jealousy towards kat.

"Nothing,nothing just a lil joke." He chuckled

"Well it's true." kat said, suddenly stiles snatched the paper out of scott's hand as he was distracted it read.

**well aren't y'all just a bunch of sexy misfits ;)**

Stiles' started laughing "You bet we are... oh god." a tear actually ran down his cheek from the laughter,lydia snatched the paper.

"I like her." Lydia stated as she chuckled and handed it to allison and isaac read over her shoulder isaac burst out laughing and allison just smiled and shook her head handing the note back to kat.

"So are y'all going to practice today or are we gonna suffer with out are favorite cheerers?" scott asked,lydia looked allison who shrugged.

"Sure why not." allison said then scott got another note.

**wait what's your last name?**

**McCall,**** why?**

**people do not stop talking about how awsome you are on the field **

**how about you come to practice and see for yourself**

**I just might McCall ;)**

"Hey would either of you mind me tagging along to watch the boys pelt each other with balls?" Kat asked scott burst out laughing.

"no it's fine." Lydia responded but allison didn't really want her to.

"Why does mccall get the new girls? what is he like suddenly the new welcome commitee for the hot new girls?" A random guy on second line asked. Isaac and scott looked at each other and burst out laughing the group looked at them. Scott quickly wrote a note down and gave it to stiles who started laughing lydia took the note.

"I guess you might as well be." then she handed allison the note

**some guy just said i'm like the welcoming comitee for hot new girls.**

Allison just rolled her eyes and smiled handing the paper to kat.

"So how many hot girls have you been the welcoming comitee for?" kat asked jokingly everyone looked at allison and kat noticed she wrote a note.

**ohhhhh she's the ex isn't she?**

he nodded in response

**and isaac's the friend**

**yeah**

"bummer." Kat frowned slightly and ruffled scott's hair. This time when stiles went to snatch the note scott slapped his hand.

"No. Bad stiles very bad stiles." Scott scolded while stiles pouted. As they got up to leave allison slipped the note from scott as he dumped his tray.

* * *

If you haven't heard about the whole kitsune thing for the winter teen wolf you are LATE but yeah i'll try to update as frequently as I can. Next chap- How does allison react to the note and it's practice time. Review if you got time. BYE


	2. Amazing scott

I know they don't really curse on the show but in this story they curse so yeah fair warning:Profanity. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Allison caught lydia after lunch. "Lydia read this." She said handing the note to lydia who took it and then handed it back. "What the hell does that mean?" allison questioned as she read the note again.

"Probably nothing allison, and why did you steal the note?" lydia as she walked confidently into class and to her seat.

"I was just curious, if it was nothing why didn't they say it out loud." she asked suddenly anxious.

"She probably just wanted to be sure don't worry about it." Lydia said with a half hearted eye roll towards allison. But that was all allison could do for the rest of her classes she thought about _what does the ex mean? why was isaac the friend? what did she know? _Allison couldn't focus so when lydia suddenly popped up beside her linking arms she jumped a little.

"Calm down it's just me. Anyway you ready?" Lydia questioned as she flicked some of her hair over her shoulder.

"uh yeah lets go." And with that they headed outside towards the bleachers and saw kat smiling and waving at them.

"Hey kat how was your first day?" lydia asked politely as she leaned on the rail beside kat.

"It was good I wasn't late to any thing thanks to scott." kat replied then suddenly scott came rushing out lacrosse stick in hand and bag in the other he walked to the bench right in front of the girls.

"Hey girls." Scott said as stiles and isaac appeard at his sides. "Glad to see you came kat." scott said with a playful smirk that kat easily mirrored.

"I wanted to see for myself." Kat replied with a wink.

"LAHEY,BALLINSKI,MCCALL GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Coach called.

"That's are cue lets go." scott said grabbing stiles and jogging off isaac gave allison a quick peck and followed them.

"Two laps around the field you sprint as fast as you can understand go!" coach said and blew the whistle some kids groaned but isaac and scott just took off. Scott immediately got ahead of isaac.

"God he's fast." Kat said in awe as scott got ten feet between himself and isaac. When he passed them he smiled and waved the girls rolled there eyes. As scott came back around to finish his second lap he picked up the stick he had left in front of the girls and did a front flip to stop.

"SHOW OFF!" Isaac yelled chuckling at him as he slowed his pace to a stop. They waited for the rest of the team to finish as they drank some water.

"Alright boys two teams shirts and skins less physical contact as possible. McCall skins captain Lahey shirts captain." coach said and the boys called on guys for there teams scott ran back to the bench in front of the girls and took of his shirt which got a few whistles from some girls that were also watching practice. Scott just threw his shirt in his bag when he looked up he saw lydia,allison,and kat gawking at his very obvious 6 pack. Scott chuckled.

"Hey eyes up here remember." Scott reminded them snapping the girls out of there trances. Lydia just played it of by looking at other guys with there shirts off, Allison slightly blushed remembering how it use to feel being able to touch his body, and kat just kept staring anyway.

"Na even though I love those eyes of yours I think I still want to stare at your body." kat said with a smirk. Scott looked around and saw coach yelling at greenburg so he hoped over the fence and stood in front of allison who was in the middle so all three could have a good look.

"I think a picture might last longer." Scott challenged, allison went still lydia didn't even react and kat actually took a pic of scott's abs and the v that led down to a very private area. Scott laughed and so did kat.

"MCCALL GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND STOP SEDUCING GIRLS!" Coach shouted and with that scott was back on the field.

"Okay how come neither of you warned me about THAT body? I mean what is he some greek god? like the skin,eyes,and jaw were already enough but then you have to throw in those abs my god." Kat rambeled watching as scott and isaac faced off.

"I've never seen his abs before." Lydia said with wide eyes.

"He must have been working out this summer because I don't remember them being that obvious." Allison said with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Wait you've seen him shirtless before?" Kat asked. But allison didn't get to reply because a girl named jessica walked up to them and handed allison a piece of paper.

"Since your friends with scott could you give that to him for me thanks." she said then ran over to her group of giggling friends. Allison opened the note

**it's jessica we should hang out some time 536-356-8408 ;) (**THESE ARE RANDOM NUMBERS I TYPED**)**

Allison scoffed and sat the note down beside her.

"What it say?" lydia asked while not taking her eyes of the field.

"She wants to 'hang out' apparently." Allison said using air quotes the subject was dropped just in time for them to see scott get the ball. He immediately took of towards the net easily breaking through the other teams defense and scoring,kat jumped up.

"WOOOOOOOO NICE SHOT SCOTT!" She yelled.

"COME ON ISAAC!" Allison yelled through cupped hands. Scott and isaac faced off again when the whistle barely sounded scott had the ball he passed it to a kid on his team who tried to pass forward to some one else but isaac intercepted it and took of torwards scott's goal. Scott had already dropped back and watched isaac break through the defense until it was basicly them and the goal.

"THAT'S RIGHT SCOTT SHOW WHY YOU'RE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Coach yelled and scott and isaac took off towards each other.

"Oh this should be funny." lydia said standing up beside kat and allison. As Isaac swung his stick out to shoot the ball in the net scott did a front flip over issac but held his net out right in front of the ball when scott landed the ball was in his stick's net. Everyone was shocked at the skill and ease of this but the shirts tried to make a formation to stop scott from scoring but it failed and scott's team scored again.

"OH MY GOD!" Kat yelled while her eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"Alright were done for today nice job captain." coach told the team. Scott,stiles, and issac came jogging over to the girls.

"You lucky bastard I'll get you next time." isaac claimed playfully punching scott's shoulder.

"I'll be waiting." Scott replied with a huge smile.

"Scott how the hell did you do that." Kat asked.

"Practice I guess ." scott replied with a shrug.

"Yes yes we know scott is the god of lacrosse." stiles said grabbing his bag and playfully shoving scott.

"I'm starting to think you guys just want a reason to touch this." Scott said putting his hands behind his head and making circles with his hips.

"I wouldn't mind a reason to touch you." Danny said as he passed behind scott. Everyone burst out laughing as danny just shrugged and went to get dressed.

"Well that's nice to know." scott said while trying to calm himself down.

"very" stiles said still dying of laughter.

"Wait scott are you gay?" Kat asked everyone immediately stopped laughing and looked at her. "I mean i'm fine with it if you are." Allison broke out laughing and everyone's gaze went from kat to allison who was shaking her head as she started to calm down.

"He's not gay I promise you that." Allison stated between giggles then stiles and lydia burst out laughing about how many times they had to cover for scott and allison while they were off having hot and crazy sex.

"Yeah i'm straight but if I were gay I would totally be all over my boy isaac." Everyone stopped laughing and looked at scott with raised eyebrows.

"What not me? I'm hurt man that really hurts." stiles said fake crying.

"Awww stiles come here i'll give you a big kissey right now if you want." Scott said with a mischvious smile. Stiles immediately dropped his bag and ran in zig-zags as scott chased him making kissing noises with his arms open.

"RUN STILES RUN!" they shouted but it was useless because suddenly scott had a squirming stiles pinned down and gave him a loud kiss on the cheek. He immediately got off and ran back to everyone laughing,isaac gave him a high-five. Stiles came over wiping furiously at his cheek.

"Soooooo not cool dog breath so very very not cool." Stiles said with mock anger. "Anyway are we still on for some bowling tonight?" stiles asked looking around everyone nodded.

"Hey kat you mind coming to? we kind of need a sixth player for teams." Scott said

"Yeah sounds like fun."

"Alright we'll see you guys in like two hours adios." stiles said as the boys started heading for the showers.

"You want a ride so we can know where to pick you up from?" Lydia asked as the girls headed towards the parking lot.

"Uh sure." Kat replied hesitantly and got in the back seat. "It's on beacon st it has a maroon roof in between a blue/grey house and light green roofed house."

"Wait I live on that street your the new neighbors?" Allison stated turning and looking at kat. who just shrugged allison turned back around.

"So what can y'all tell me about scott?" Kat asked looking out her window when suddenly a guy on a motor bike pulled up to it. She really didn't care until he took of his helmet and she saw it was scott he put one finger to his lips that were in a mischevious smile and put his helmet back on.

"Not that smart but he tries." Lydia said not really noticing kat's lack of attention. Then scott revved his bike and sped in front of the car he was a good 20 feet ahead when he suddenly stopped and skidded to a stop on his front wheel while turning to face the car. Lydia stopped quickly right before hitting scott kat was in the back seat cracking up.

"What the hell." Lydia said as she hit the horn but scott didn't move. So the girls got out of the car and walked up to scott. "What the hell do you think your doing move asshole." By this point kat was dying of laughter.

"Why are you laughing." Allison asked slightly annoyed Kat just started walking towards scott. "Kat wait don't." Kat just walked up to scott and took of his helmet and put it on herself.

"Oh you are such a douche you know that right scott." Lydia said and got back in the drivers seat.

"What the hell scott were you trying to get yourself killed?" Allison asked annoyed.

Scott chuckled "No." He stated simply then he dug in his backpack and pulled out a phone. "I'm pretty sure this is yours." He said holding it out towards allison but when she reached for it he pulled back. While they did this kat got back in the car with scott's helmet still on.

"So there that type of ex's?" Kat questioned breaking the silence.

"What type of ex's." Lydia asked looking back at kat.

"You know the type who seem to still have that sexual tension around them all the time." Kat said looking into lydia's eyes.

"Yeah I guess they are." Lydia replied honestly turning her gaze back to catch allison punch scott in the stomach and him lean on his handlebars as he laughed.

"That was such a cheap shot." Scott called after allison as she got in the car smiling. She rolled down her window down a little.

"Sure whatever douche." Allison replied. Scott walked over to kat's window and knocked on it she rolled the window down.

"Can I have my helmet back?"

"hmmmmm maybe if you move your bike." Kat replied as he went kat leaned into lydia's ear and whispered. "When he moves his bike go." Lydia nodded and the second scott was out of the way with his bike the girls took off laughing. When they pulled up to Kat's house which yes was right next to allison's, all three girls got a video-text from scott.

When they pushed play they saw scott on his knees hands covering his eyes as if he were crying and with his bottom lip sticking out suddenly stiles started talking.

"awww what happened man."

"th-they t-t-took m-my helmet." Scott replied and fake sobbed dropping his hands from his hands while his eyes where squezzed shut.

"Awww it's okay buddy." stiles then turned the camera to himself. "That wasn't very nice girls now he's acting like a kick puppy bring the helmet bowling or else." stiles said with a smirk and the video ended.

"That was adorable he seriously was like a kicked puppy." Kat said while chuckling.

"I wonder what the or else would be." Allison said

"We should leave it in the car just to see." Lydia said and kat and allison agreed.

* * *

Why you gotta mess with the helmet man? not cool. Any way hope you liking it so far i'm just trying to ease kat into it instead of just throwing her in there and be all over scott so yeah. Bowling next chap what will the boys do? I don't know or do I o.O anyway. BYE


	3. Damn scott

Three in one day because I was bored yep enjoy

* * *

The girls saw scott's bike as they stopped "There already here." Lydia stated got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"Prepare for the worse." Allison said as she pushed open the door. They walked in and quickly got there shoes and a ball.

"Hey ladies. I don't see a helmet with you." Stiles said as he looked over the girls a mischevious smile crept onto his face. "We're over here." Stiles said and walked the girls to the first lane. Allison noticed isaac wasn't here yet.

"Where's isaac?" Allison asked as she sat in between kat and lydia.

"Restroom." Stiles stated as scott sat criss-cross on the floor right in front of the girls. Scott had his bottom lip stuck out shivering and effortlessly made his best puppy dog eyes.

"c-could i p-pwease h-have m-m-my h-helm-met b-back?" Scott asked in his cutest voice possible.

Kat stared as scott looked her in the eyes "that's cute but no." Scott made his body shake as if he were fighting down a sob and shook his lip slightly more.

"P-pwease i-i n-need my h-helmet pweaty p-please c-can i h-has i-it." scott begged making his voice even more adorable.

"Awww that's face is fucking adorable i'm not gonna lie," Kat started she then leaned down and put her lips right by scott's ear and whispered. "but sadly it's still no." With that she pulled away and smirked. Scott then shifted his gaze to allison he saw that she was already crumbling so he shifted closer to her and filled his eyes with tears.

"Pwease allison c-could y-y-you p-pwease gives m-me my h-helm-met b-b-b-back." Scott pleadingly choked out.

"scott i-"

"P-pwease i-i ju-just w-want m-m-m-my h-helm-met i-if you g-get it f-for m-me i p-promise t-t-t-to b-behave. P-pwease for me p-pwetty p-p-please alli." Scott begged.

"It's in the-" Allison finally broke but her sentence was cut off by kat slamming her hand over allison's mouth.

"Damn you play dirty, that look should seriously be illegal, I was actually about to let her tell you ." Kat said as she shook her head. Scott sighed and stopped making the best puppy face ever. "You good?" Kat asked allison, she nodded.

"You're such a douche you know that. I hate you." Allison stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Scott chuckled and stood up. "No you don't." Before allison could reply Isaac called out.

"Heads up scott!" Then scott's helmet landed in his hands right in front of the girls there jaws dropped.

"h-how did... how did you know where it was?" allison asked.

"We knew y'all were gonna bring it so we came up with a plan isaac was gonna get it, stiles was gonna lie, and I was the distraction." Scott finished with a wink.

"I swear bro I wanted to tell you and I had no idea where it was. Geez never make that face again." stiles said as he began typing in the group names and then idividuals. "Alright lets get started." stiles exclaimed and went to grab his ball.

"No extra abilities you two or I swear I will shot both of you with a arrow." allison whispered low enough so the girls wouldn't hear isaac nodded scott just smirked and shrugged. "Scott you better not." After scott purposely sucked for 5 straight rolls Kat went up to help him.

"Are you doing that on purpose." she whispered to him.

"No I actually really suck at bowling." he said

"I've watched him for years I actually think this is an improvement." stiles called to them they both looked at him and laughed.

"Thanks for the encouragement buddy." Scott said sarcasticly stiles just gave him two thumbs up. Scott turned back towards the lane kat leaned into his ear.

"Stop faking it and play the game you sexy misfit or i'll kick your ass." with that kat very subtly(_note the sarcasm_) slapped scott's ass and walked to her seat. Allison didn't like watching that it reminded her of when they went on the group date and allison told him to think about her,she felt jealous the whole time kat was up there especially when she slapped scott's ass. And just like on the date scott started getting strike after strike.

"I knew you were holding back!" Kat exclaimed as the game ended.

"Or maybe I needed the words of encouragement." Scott suggested with a shrug and the jealousy that had been dissolving away from allison was instantly back. _what the hell type of_ _encouragement?_ She thought to herself._  
_

"So what do you guys wanna do it's only 8." Isaac asked while he had his arm, for some reason possesively, around allison's waist. To allison his arm didn't feel as good or comfortable as scott's use to feel around her.

"Let's play with scott's bike." Kat said with a playful smirk.

"Ha ha NO." Scott said kat instantly went into pout mood and gently pushed her body against scott's and placed one hand on his cheek.

"Please scotty just a little bit." she begged as she slipped her other hand in his back pocket.

"Ugh! fine fine whatever." Scott gave in. Kat gave him a victorious smile and pulled away when she pulled her hand out of his pocket she had his keys in her hand. "and you say I play dirty. Go for it just don't crash it." Kat immediately ran to the bike and hopped on scott offered her the helmet.

"Oh sweetie I don't need it." and with that she took off full throttle making her do a wheelie as she sped off.

"Well shit." Scott said as he looked down the road after her and sat.

"Dude I swear if she doesn't crash it'll be a miracle." Stiles said sitting by scott.

"Thanks man that is so helpful." scott responded watching as he saw kat heading back towards them but it didn't seem like she was slowing down. As she got back in the parking lot still speeding scott jumped up.

"KAT! BRAKE!" He yelled but she didn't she just winked at him then she braked hard and went on the front wheel like scott,did she turned the bike slightly and as she went bake down on two wheels she was perfectly parallel to the group.

"Holy shit." They all said with wide eyes as kat got off the bike.

"That was awsome... and scary." scott admitted

"And hot." Stiles added.

"Well thank you stiles." Kat responded with a smirk. "Beat that pretty boy." Kat challenged playfully shoving scott.

"hmmm I will." Scott stated as he thought quickly and walked up to isaac and allison who were leaning against the building. "Can I borrow him for a second?" Scott asked allison who just nodded. Scott quickly whispered into isaac's ear. "Does anyone have a bandanna?" Scott asked when he finished whispering to isaac.

"I think I do hold on." Stiles said and ran to his jeep to grab the black bandanna in his console. "Here" he said and handed it to scott who quickly put it on and faced issac.

"Can you see my eyes?" scott asked

"No you're good." isaac replied then ran to the bike and rode it to the other end of the lot while scott stood with his back to him. "READY?" Isaac yelled.

"READY." Scott yelled back as he bounced foot from foot with a smile on his face. Then isaac sped towards scott.

"They are idiots." Lydia said as she shook her head.

"He's not really gonna try to jump it is he?" Kat asked with wide eyes.

"That's exactly what he's gonna do... oh god. I think his mom is working tonight to he's gonna be in so much trouble." Allison replied right before isaac pulled on the brake doing just like kat and turned backwards as scott did a backflip with his hair barely clipping the back of the bike's seat. As isaac landed on two wheels facing scott, scott fell into a backwards roll and landed on his back.

"SCOTT!" both allison and kat yelled as scott's head landed on the pavement they both ran to his sides.

* * *

Ohh damn scott bad idea very bad idea man ~shakes head in shame~ oh well. BYE


	4. I'm fine

Both girls were kneeling beside him when they saw a huge smile creep onto his face and he burst out laughing.

"I'm fine just messing with y'all." Scott said and then used his hands to spring to his feet.

"Oh my god scott you scared the crap out of me!" Alliscon commented anger and relief obvious in her tone then she just turned around and stomped over to isaac.

"Yeah me to I seriously thought you were hurt, jerk. But that was an awsome trick." Kat said giving him a high five.

"And on that note I think we should quit while were ahead so there wont be any injuries." Stiles suggested.

" I second that." Lydia agreed. Then isaac gave allison a kiss and got in stiles' jeep kat gave scott a peck on the check and whispered in his ear before running off to the car, and with that everyone went home.

~Two weeks later~

"Hey kat. Hey lydia what are we watching?" Scott as he stood behind the girls and noticed them staring down the mostly empty hallway besides a few other students.

"That." Kat stated simply and pointed at two figures eating each others faces off. "It's really sloppy there like fucking amauturs."

"Who is that," Scott started then squinted to look closer "oh and of course there on my locker."

"That's allison and isaac and is that seriously your locker?" Kat asked while chuckling.

"Yes! And that is so not cool." Scott stated.

"Hmmmmm how about we have a make out competition you and lydia against them." Kat suggested mischief obvious in her eyes.

"Ummm no i'm not kissing him how about you two against them and I'll record it." Lydia said kat and scott just shrugged lydia pulled out her phone and started recording.

"So scott, kat what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just watching isaac and allison make out on my locker." Scott stated not locking towards the camera.

"Well lets get this competition going." Lydia stated and scott and kat walked towards the couple with lydia right behind them. When they got within five feet of the couple they both dropped there bags and kat jumped on scott wrapping her legs around his waist. Scott immediately pushed her up against a locker that was two away from allison and isaac.

"Make it hot." Kat whispered seductively in his ear before she pulled away from his ear only to immediately attack his lips. Kat's hands gravitated to scott's perfect hair only to pull and rake her hands threw it. They went at it like that for 3 minutes with out taking a single breath, but when they finally did scott immediately went to work on her neck. Kat's eyes were closed and lydia got very clear view and sound as kat moaned lightly. Scott then traveled down to her collar bone and began to suck,lick and gently nip at it forming two fair sized hickeys on her neck and collar bone. Then they went back to making out passionately for about another ten minutes until they both stopped, scott gently let kat on her feet and they both went to pick up there bags.

"So lydia who won?" Kat asked.

"You guys." Stiles and lydia responded. "Defianetly you guys." Stiles stated and before scott turned to the camera lydia shut it off. Allison and isaac finally broke apart and walked over to there friends with isaac's arm around her waist.

"Won what?" Allison asked still not liking the feel of isaac's arm around her.

"This." Lydia stated simply and showed them the video she just took, at first it went from couple to couple but then it finally stayed on scott and kat as scott started on her neck when the video finished allison's jealousy was threw the roof. _what the hell! Why would he kiss her like he use to kiss me? wait listen to yourself allison 'use to' being the key words. You made your choice now you have to live with the consequences._

"Well damn." Isaac said breaking allison's train of thought. "Are you two- like a couple."

"Na." scott and kat said in unison. "We just thought it'd be fun." kat continued.

"Well it looks like y'all did just that lets see you have three hickeys and scotty over here has two those look like fun." Stiles said jokingly but it only made allison's blood boil.

"I think we should get to class we only have a minute before the bell." Allison said putting on her best fake smile. Everyone agreed and went to there classes. Allison was lost in thought about how her relationship with isaac was so very different from her relationship with scott.

_with isaac it's all physical attraction. _She thought. _But with scott it use to be both physical and emotional. But scott wouldn't tell you what was going on. _Stated another voice in her head. _Only to try and keep you out of harms way because he could never stand you getting hurt._ Another voice defended. _Come on isaac actually attacked all of you. Hell you slice and diced him with chinese ring daggers. You would never hurt scott and scott would never hurt you. _Another voice pointed out. _But haven't you already hurt scott? Think about how he looked when you told him about you and isaac. You already broke his heart when you broke up with him and then you stomp all over it by dating one of his friends. Nice move argent very nice move. _A voice stated sarcastically. Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly someone pulled her into a classroom. _not now isaac._

"Isaac we have to get to lunch." Allison stated frustration obvious in her tone as she turned around.

Scott was leaning up against the teachers desk arms crossed and smirk on his face. "You know it kind of hurts that you didn't realize it was me." Scott stated and put a hand over his heart. Allison chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What's up scott?" she asked leaning against the wall right in front of scott his face suddenly turned into worry.

"That's what I was going to ask you. Your scent has been having like hints of jealousy and today it's like half your scent is like frustration. So what's wrong?" Scott asked worry obvious in his tone.

_DAMN WEREWOLF SENSES damn scott because of course he would actually care and of course he would still worry about me. UGHHH Fine think think allison-_

_ "_Why are you aggrivated was it - was it something I said?" Scott asked standing up straight.

_DAMNIT _"No it's just i'm a little distracted." _there that's not a lie._

"With what? What's on your mind?" Scott asked looking allison in the eye with his puppy dog eyes that he doesn't even know he's making.

_DAMN THOSE FUCKING EYES mark another point for scott. _"Uhh just umm choices i've made." Allison responded tearing her eyes away from scott's as she did she saw hurt flash in his eyes _damnit allison you're still hurting him!__  
_

"yeah like what? Come on allison you can talk to me." Scott assured her stepping towards her trying to get her to look at him.

_Why can't you just hate me? huh why do you have to care so damn much. Ugh this wouldn't suck as much if you were just a jerk like jackson. But no you're god damn scott fucking mccall who cares about everyone and has a fucking pure heart and a moral compass that never wavers because you don't want anyone hurt. And of course you have the most fucking adorable face and a fucking body models would die for but that is nothing compared to your god damn personality that's so sweet and lovable any girl would be lucky to have you. And fucking of course you fell for me as fucked up as I am. Damnit mccall why the hell do you have to be perfect!?_

"Allison what's wrong why are crying." Scott's voice snapped her back she noticed his thumb wiping the tears that had slipped. _his touch his fucking touch so firm but gentle and so very very right and comforting._

"I can't tell you...especially not here." She said her voice low and so small. scott nodded.

"Okay. Okay how bout later, after school. Pick a place, and we'll go there and talk, alright?" Scott asked his voice low,gentle, and soothing.

Allison had no other choice. "Yeah. Yeah okay. But I think we should get to lunch." Allison stated with a genuine smile on her face that scott easily returned.

"Yeah I can hear isaac asking where you are." Scott told her he pulled his hand away after wiping the last stray tear away allison instantly missed his touch. Scott went and opened the door he held it open for her. "Come on I heard it's france appreciation day in the cafeteria ." Allison just chuckled and followed him out.

"Hey guys where were you?" Stiles asked stuffing his mouth with pasta. Allison opened her mouth but closed it when she realized she didn't have a answer with out giving herself away and she couldn't lie sense isaac could hear her heartbeat

"We were just talking real quick."Scott finished with a shrug. _Thank god. _She thought to herself. Everyone accepted this answer and went back to eating.

"Soooo who wants to go to a party tonight?" Lydia asked allison instantly looked at scott and they locked eyes but scott quickly broke it.

"Depends, what time?" Allison asked.

"I think it starts at like 8:30 so we'll go at 9." Lydia said non-chalantly.

"Alright i'm in." Allison said then she felt isaac arm wrap around her small waist. _His touch can't even compete with scott's. This feels so wrong so uncomfortable._ She thought.

"If allison's in so am I." Isaac stated allison looked up to see scott giving her a confused look. _Damnit he can smell it. Ugh whatever this is not the time. "_What about you oh amazing scott you down for a party?" Isaac continued.

Scott rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah sure i'm in I can't let stiles go and get drunk with out me being there to record it." That earned scott a punch from stiles, scott dramaticlly fell to the floor holding his arm. "Owwwwwwwww my arm oh god it hurts so bad I think i'm dieng why stiles! why!" This got laughs from tables near by as scott faked dead, Kat stood up and stradled scott.

"Scott if you don't get up i'm gonna slap you and it wont be gentle." Kat stated dangerously allison felt the jealousy growing again. "Scooooott come on scott." Kat said as she ran her hands down his shirt then when she reached the end she slipped one hand under his shirt so she was touching his abs. _OH WHAT THE HELL?! _Kat then leaned next to scott's ear and whispered quickly before getting off him. Scott immediately jumped up and sat down kat was dying of laughter as she sat.

"What did you say?" Lydia asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing important." Kat said with a shrug and continued eating.

"Maybe not to you but very very important to me." Scott defended and with that the subject was dropped.

~End of school~

"Hey allison so where we going?" Scott asked as he fell into step with her.

"Just follow me okay." They didn't really go to some secret place they just went to her apartment.(or where ever the fuck the argents are living.)

"How come you didn't just say to come here?" Scott questioned as he sat his bag down beside allison's bed and then sat in her computer chair as she sat on the bed.

"I just didn't want isaac to hear." She replied truthfully.

"Oh- so ugh about isaac- umm is everything okay with you two? I mean I know i'm probably not the first person you would think to talk about isaac to but if you want i'm fine with that you know." Scott stated sincerely.

_Of course you would be offering to talk about me and isaac's relationship problems. Ugh. _"That's actually the problem at least for me it is I don't even think isaac notices." Allison replied her eyes trained intently on her bed spred patterns. Scott was sitting by allison in a second trying to get her to look at him.

"Did he do something? Did he hurt you? Is that why you get uncomfortable when he touches you? Because I could help him with his control if you want. So he wont go all wolf when you guys are doing ugh whatever y'all do." Scott offered slightly uncomfortable.

_Really? He just really offered to help isaac get better control so we can have sex with out him wolfing out. Why the hell does he have to be so god damn nice! Fucking hate this. _"No, no he didn't hurt me i'm fine." She responded still refusing to meet his eye.

"Then what's wrong?" Worry obvious in his tone allison couldn't resist looking into his eyes that were filled with concern. Allison suddenly scoffed pushed scott off the bed and laid back. "Uh um well uhh if you wanted me to get off you didn't have to push me off like a dirty dog." Scott said as he chuckled. Allison burst out laughing at scott's comparison of himself and a dog.

"Yeah I know it's just I don't know." and just like that allison's laughter stopped. Scott pulled himself of the ground and put his head on the bed close to were allison's was.

"Come on you can talk to me. If you don't want me to tell anyone I swear I wont even tell stiles." Scott assured her as she laid on her side looking into his eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me scott?" Allison finally asked, scott gave her a confused look. "I mean during the whole kanima thing I actually threatend you but you still cared. I broke up with you and you still cared. Damn it i'm dating isaac and you still care. Why? Why do you still care when i've caused you so much trouble and pain?" Allison babbled not being able to hold it in anymore scott opened and shut his mouth.

"You know why." Scott replied simply as he stared deep into her eyes. And she did know why she had been scott's first everything scott's first real kiss, scott's first girlfriend, scott's first breakup, scott's first time, and mainly SCOTT MCCALL'S FIRST LOVE. "So tell me allison what is wrong so I can help you."

She shook her head with out breaking eye contact. "I don't think you can." She whispered, scott reached up and interlocked there hands.

"Then let me try,allison, please just at least let me try." His voice pleading and she just couldn't deny that face any longer.

"You. Your the problem for me scott. Every time I see kat all over you I get jealous, every time y'all pass secret notes I get jealous, every time y'all discuss a inside joke only you two understand I get jealous, and scott i've never been jealous before in my life and it hurts like a hell. And isaac is not helping, every time he wraps his arms around mean it just feels wrong because all I can think about is how your arms use to feel around me. How happy I felt how safe and secure when all you did was hold me it just felt right. When he kisses me it just- I don't- I don't feel anything not even a single spark when we kiss, and when we kiss it feels so rushed and he always immediately dominates. But when I think about when you use to kiss me it always felt like fireworks were everywhere your kisses weren't rushed they were calm and gentle and you never just took over, you let me take the lead when I wanted it and you always made sure I had an out if I didn't want to do something, you always made sure I knew I was in control. With isaac it's all physical attraction but with you scott it was physical, don't get me wrong I love your body, but it was also emotional at the same time." Allison finally finished sometime during her passionate speech scott's eyes had shifted red but he was so lost in her words he didn't realize it. Minutes passed with them just staring into each others until allison's phone started ringing, allison immediately grabbed it and saw it was isaac her eyes widened she showed it to scott he just nodded and she answered.

"Hey babe." Scott heard isaac say threw the phone. "Do you know where scott is?" Scott soundlessly scrambled to his backpack pulled out a book and read a little then shut it and got the phone from allison and put it on speaker.

"Hey isaac I was just studying a lil with allison sorry I forgot to tell you." Scott said to the phone as he wrote on a piece of paper and showed it to allison who had a questioning look on her face.

**See not a lie cuz I just studied. ****  
**

"It's cool so when you gonna be coming home so we can get dressed for the party. Stiles is over here ranting about kicking your little werewolf ass if you don't get over here." Scott laughed.

"I'll be there in like half an hour, tell stiles to calm." Scott responded.

"Alright see you later scott see you later babe." and with that isaac hung up.

"Since when did I become babe?" Allison asked arms crossed.

"Maybe he decided it wouldn't matter since you two are kind of dating allison." Scott pointed out then kneeld down beside her bed close to her head. "Look allison isaac's still your boyfriend i'm still your ex you already made those choices-"

"Well I hate my choices I did nothing all summer except think about you." Allison cut scott off he just smiled.

"I wasn't done, but just so you know all I could think about was you to, anyway back to what I was saying. You made those choices what you make out of this situation is what matters now though,so the ball is in your court not mine or isaac's. Just think about this first, make sure that you're sure of your emotions and that that's really how you feel maybe you just haven't gotten used to isaac as your boyfriend maybe that's it. But if you chose me please just let isaac go gently he's been threw a lot of pain I don't want see him in anymore. And allison I promise if you pick isaac i'll be perfectly fine it'll take time but I will be okay if your happy i'm happy." Scott finished with a smile suddenly allison grabbed his face and smashed her lips onto his scott instinctively responded back. Allison began pulling him on the bed and on top of her the kiss was fast and heated allison started pulling up scott's shirt and broke apart momentarily until there lips were right back together. Allison began rolling up her on shirt when scott jumped off the bed looking at allison through red eyes.

"Oh god." Scott said rubbing his hands over his face. "Allison we can't you have a boyfriend that's one of my friends we can't do this to him it's wrong." Scott said more to convince himself than allison. Allison stood in front of scott she quickly pulled off her shirt and dropped it to the side scott's heartbeat spiked and his eyes grew wide.

"Then why does it feel so right scott?" Allison asked while she let her hand slide down his abs to the bulge forming in his jeans.

"Oh god." Scott said breathlessly and swallowed he grabbed allison's hand and gently pulled it away from the bulge. "We can't allison I promise I wont tell isaac about any of this okay but we can't do this not right now." Scott said firmly, let go of her hand, and put his shirt on. "We studied for biology if anyone asked okay." Allison finally snapped out of her daze that her sexual craving for scott's touch caused.

"Uhh yeah, yeah okay i'll uhh see you at the party?" It came out as more of a question.

"Yeah i'll see you at the party." Scott confirmed and with that he was gone.

* * *

Thought y'all may like a long chapter mmmmm delicious tension hmmmmm me likey I hope you likey to. Next chap allison gets wasted at the party! BYE


	5. WHAT! THE! FUCK!

"I'm getting wasted tonight." Allison suddenly blurted out she needed it escpially since what had happened when scott was over finally caught up to her brain.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Kat asked from the backseat.

"Yeah scott and isaac don't drink so it's not like i'll end up in some random guys bed. So i'm getting wasted cuz I am so through with thinking." Lydia parked the car and the girls got out.

"Then lets get you wasted girl." Lydia encourged.

The boys came only 5 minutes after the girls and allison had already downed 10 cups of spiked punch and allison was a lightweight. As soon as the boys were in the house allison was there swaying on were stilettos with a giggling kat behind her.

"She's all yours boys." And with that kat disappeard.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY GUYSSS WERE YOU BEEEN." Allison slurred isaac and scott looked at each other then back at allison who somehow managed to trip into isaac's arms.

"Yeah she's drunk." Scott told him while shaking his head and then walked off.

"No bad isaac no touchey." Allison scolded as if isaac was a baby and wiggled out of his grasp she threw her arms up in victory and then turned around to stager away but isaac pulled her back by her wrist. "No touchey." Allison hissed and pulled her wrist away she immediately went stagering into the huge backyard that was littered with plastic red cups. Isaac followed and grabbed her wrist again but this time she grabbed his and twisted it. It made a sickening snap but nobody noticed since the music was blaring, isaac took in a sharp breath from the sudden pain but he's deffenetly felt worse. "Why wolfey don' get nooooooooo toooooooooooouchey." Isaac backed off not really wanting to see what other type of bodily harm the huntress would do if he touched her again. Isaac found scott playing a game of beer pong with some other guy on the lacrosse team.

"Scott I need your help with allison." Isaac told him.

Scott gave him a side ways glance before looking back at the game. "Dude she's your girlfriend and plus shouldn't you be able to handle her? You know the whole were-wolf thing." Scott whispered the last part.

"Well she's telling me not to touch her. And she went all hunter mode and snapped my wrist." Isaac admitted scott's eyebrows raised.

"Alright i'll help. I quit but i'll be back!" Scott shouted and followed isaac back outside they saw a guy trying to hit on allison. Scott walked over and stepped in between them facing allison.

"Hey allison come with me for a second." Scott said softly allison giggled and nodded they walked back to isaac scott keeping his eyes on allison as she swayed. "She doesn't seem that violent dude." Scott reported to isaac when they got into hearing range.

"Oh really?" Isaac said sarcastically he reached for allison as she swayed in front of him she grabbed his wrist and snapped it but she didn't stopped there she walked behind him and swiftly kicked the back of his knees making him fall to his knees with his quickly healing bone held behind him. "How bout now." Isaac hissed at a wide-eyed scott.

"Wolfey doesn't listen very well." Allison observed and let go of his wrist.

"Maybe a hunter isn't the best person you want to mess with when there drunk." Scott stated matter-factly allison chuckled and walked over to scott.

"I like this wolfey he's funny and cute he looks like a puppy." Allison commented scott rolled his eyes, allison went to walk away but scott quickly grabbed her wrist but she didn't immediately snap it she just turned back towards scott. "What is it puppy?" then suddenly her body collapsed scott caught her easily.

"Okay. We need to get her out of here, i'll take her home just in case chris is there." Scott volunteered isaac just nodded and walked away, scott picked up allison bridal style and started walking he saw stiles by the door and walked over to him.

"Stiles can I take your jeep? You and isaac can ride my bike." Scott bargained stiles took one look at allison passed out in his arms and nodded pulling out his keys and tossed them to scott. Scott copied him. "Just give the keys to isaac I don't want you driving my bike when you're drunk." And with that scott was out the door heading towards the baby blue jeep, he gently put allison in the passengers seat and buckled her in then raced to his side and turned on the car. As they were driving by the woods allison began to wake up.

"Stop the car!" She yelled and scott complied but when he turned to look at allison she was already out and running threw the woods.

"Oh i'm so dead. ALLISON! Wait!" He yelled after her and jumped out of the car he immediately took of at full speed when he finally caught up to her she was at the cliff staring at a fox but this fox seemed to just be smiling at allison not trying to attack. Scott ran up besides allison and gave the fox a questioning look, the fox just snickered and ran away scott watched as it ran. "Well that was...intresting." Suddenly allison tackled scott to the ground and attacked his lips scott immediately pulled away. his first thought when he pulled away was._ what was she drinking? I tasted the punch it tasted nothing like her lips do. okay something is off._

"Why don't you want to love me puppy?" Allison questioned with a pout as she straddled him.

"I do love you but you're drunk and i'm suppose to be taking you home." Scott reasoned.

"But I don't want to go home. Pleassse puppy can we ssstay." Allison begged scott could never deny that face.

"Fine but only for a few minutes alright." Scott caved putting his hands behind his head.

"YAY! You're the best puppy!" Allison got off him only to lay her head on his arm and curl into his body. "Puppy you're so warm, I like it."

Scott yawned. "Yeah I know you use to tell me that every time we came out here." Scott replied suddenly tired and allison began to respond but he didn't catch it because suddenly they both fell asleep.

Scott woke up to the loudest ringing in his life. "Oh my god what happend to my head and where is that ringing coming from?" Scott questioned.

"Oh my god damnit answer it scott!" Allison yelled scott pulled out his phone and saw a message from isaac.

**Where are you?**

**In the woods i'm fine don't worry alright.** Scott replied.

"Uhh sc-scott?" Allison's voice sounded deeper than usual scott took a glance at her and had to do a double take. Scott jumped to his feet.

"How the hell do you look like me!"

Allison jumped up too confusion written all over her face. "I don't know,how the hell the hell do you look like me? And what the hell is up with the fucking noises everywhere?" Allison questioned as she looked around.

"Okay. Okay there has to be some logical explination for this we'll just go to deaton, yeah he'll know what happend. And were in the woods, allison you know tons of animals and stuff yeah and now you have were-wolf abilities so yeah super hearing there you go." Scott replied as he paced.

"Ugh scott we have school remember. So we kind of have to go." Allison pointed out she was about to run to the jeep when scott put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't run you'll literaly run right into the jeep, you have everything I had except control so if were going to school you need to try your best to keep your heart rate down alright?" Scott explained allison nodded and they started walking to the jeep.

"I can here your heart beat." Allison pointed out. "It's so- so- calming. How is it calming?"

"Technecally it's your heart beat and the calming part I don't know." Scott lied.

"Your heart just stuttered just tell me."

Scott took a beep breath and let it out slowly. "You remember how I told you everyone has a anchor. And it could be anything a feeling, a place, or a person. Well mine is- well-you. Anytime my heart beat sped up I would think of you, your smile,your eyes,your adorable laugh,your voice, and the biggest thing that always brought me back was your heart beat strong and steady it was always calming to me." Scott admitted as they finally reached the jeep .

"Oh my god scott that's -that's just- wow." Allison said in amazement.

"Yeah well now we have to find you an anchor." Scott stated as he got in the drivers seat and threw the heels in the back.

"Okay first never throw heels and second how do we figure out what it is, like how did you know I was your anchor?" Allison asked as she shut the door to the passengers seat harder then necessary.

"Actually I didn't until derrek told me what an anchor was but I guess it would be what makes you feel normal something you love or feel very comfortable with.I think if you figure that out and focus on it boom there's your anchor." Scott stated as he drove.

"You make me feel normal with all the supernatural stuff that goes on around here you make me feel like I can forget about the whole hunters,were-wolves,kanimas,and darachs. Even if it's for a little while. You make me feel safe like nothing will happen to me as long as your around." Allison stated staring at scott. "Scott I really miss you. I miss us."

"Allison I don't think now is the best time to talk about this-"

"I don't care scott I know you said to think about it and I have. So scott tell me if I broke up with isaac would you take me back?"

"No." Scott said.

"Liar." Allison responded. As scott pulled into a parking spot he quickly pulled out the keys and got out the car allison followed. "Tell me you don't miss me. Tell me you don't hate seeing isaac touch me." Allison pushed as she followed a silently fuming scott into the elvator. "Tell me scott come on tell me."

"Damn it allison you know I miss you and of course I hate it I hate the fact he gets to touch you and I don't but allison that's the choice YOU made so i'm trying to be okay with it so please just stop." Scott finally exploded. Allison immediately shut up they silently walked into allison's room. "You can just pick out something for me to wear." Scott told allison as he faceplanted onto the bed. Allison chose some jeans and a cute t-shirt and tossed them to scott. As scott started to get undressed allison thought about all there passionate kisses every movement, every tingle, every hickey they each her mind moved on to the first time they had sex it was so meaningul and powerful yet so gentle and sweet.

"Oh my god allison don't tell me your turned on right now by your own body." Scott acussed and burst out laughing allison gave him a confused look. "Look down." When she did she saw something straining against the jeans she was wearing.  
_okay i'm in scott's body so what the hell could that be? OH CRAP I HAVE A DICK AND I'M HARD._ Realization finally hit allison.

"So what were you thinking about?" Scott asked with a knowing smirk as he fastened the jeans.

"Nothing." Allison muttered as she went in search of a t-shirt scott had left at her house.

"It had to be something I mean you seem pretty hard. Were you thinking about me?" Scott asked as he pulled the t-shirt allison had picked out over his head.

"Shut up just tell me how to get rid of it." Allison pleaded as she put on the fresh shirt.

"Why should I tell you i mean it's kind of funny." Scott admitted.

"Do you seriously want me walking into school, in your body, with a boner?" Allison questioned with a smirk scott paled. "Exactly so tell me how to get rid of it."

"Think about your dad." Scott said returning the smirk.

"Eww scott no. just. no." Allison replied quickly with a disturbed look on her face.

"What that's the best option you have." Scott replied as he snickered.

"You are such a liar tell me how to get rid of it." Allison demanded.

"It's already gone." Scott informed her. "Come on we got to go to my house."

When they walked into scott's house stiles punched allison hard but he didn't know it was allison.

"Dude what the hell where were you?" Stiles questioned.

"Uhh we don't have time for that now we'll explain later at school." Scott cut in, isaac came up and kissed scott who immediately pushed him away allison burst out laughing. "DUDE! Back off!" Scott yelled and jumped in the jeep. Scott explained what had happened since allison couldn't remember anything.

"So I kissed scott?" Isaac questioned with a mortified face scott shivered at the memory.

"Yeah and it was hilarious." Allison stated with a chuckle.

"Ugh lets not talk about it. We have to act like everything's normal though can't really yell to the school. HEY we switched bodies some supernatural freaky way. And I swear to god isaac if you touch me I will use allison's bow on you." Scott warned as they walked up the school steps. As they started going different ways allison was pulled into a classroom and then pushed up against a wall.

"You know I love this whole secret relationship thing scott but sometimes it feel like your just teasing me. Because I don't want to just see scott I want to feel." Kat said seductively into allison's ear as she rubbed her hands up and down allison's borrowed body. Kat then smashed her lips onto allison's for a good minute before pulling away. "I'll catch you later babe." and with that kat was gone.

"What. the. fuck?" Allison whispered to herself _secret relationship? secret fucking relationship! Since when did they have a secret FUCKING RELATIONSHIP?! _Allison screeched in her mind as she left the classroom. Right before lunch allison dragged scott to a classroom once the door was shut allison turned to scott.

"Allison you need to calm down your eyes are red." Scott said calmly.

"I will not fucking calm down when were you gonna tell me scott?" Allison asked.

"Tell you what?" Scott asked genuinely confused.

"About you and kat, scott. Huh when were you gonna tell me. Right before first class she pulls me into a classroom and says how she wants to feel and not just see then she fucking rams her lips on to mine out of FUCKING NOW WHERE SCOTT I MEAN WHAT THE HELL I WAS LIKE A FUCKING DEER IN THE HEADLIGHTS."

* * *

Thought i'd stop it here just to be evil I may post another chapter today but I got to go out so I don't know. BYE


	6. Short but sweet

I know this chapter is late but I had school registration then when I got on to make this chapter I had a few alerts so I got distarcted with those and completely forgot about updating **I'M SOO SORRY. **Please don't be upset with me. Anyway here's the chap enjoy.

* * *

Scott dropped his gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you but I didn't think she would attack you. When I figured out we- uhh -were in this perdicament I texted her saying we should stop for a few days, I guess she didn't listen."

"How long?" Allison questioned she wanted to cry she wanted to cry so bad but scott's body just refused to produce any tears.

"3 days after we all went bowling." Scott answered as he sat on one of the student desk.

"Why didn't you tell me even before this?" Allison wondered as she gestured in between them.

"I knew something was wrong at the bowling alley, and remembering how I felt when you told me about you and isaac I just didn't want to make anything worse. But I guess that didn't work anyway." Scott barely whispered the last part but allison still caught it. _I'm starting to really like this suprer hearing thing. _Allison thought to herself. Then something suddenly jumped in her mind.

"How come you didn't fight?" Allison suddenly blurted out scott immediately snapped his head up and gave her a confused look.

"What are talking about?"

"How come you didn't fight for me?" She rephrased. _If we're having all these sudden heart to hearts and I can tell when you're lieng I want answers. _

"What do you mean how come I didn't fight for you?" Scott asked as he suddenly stood dropping allison's bag to the side.

"I meant exactly what I said." Allison replied sternly she may have just got the powers but she could smell the anger come off of scott but looking at his(/her) face you wouldn't be able to tell it was completely relaxed. _Okay bad sigh very very bad sigh how can he have so much anger come of him and it not show? And I wonder how long he's been able to do that._

"Why didn't I fight for you?" Scott said without a single ounce of anger in his tone. "I fought for you. I always fought for you allison. When peter threatend you and your family, that wanted me dead might I add, I fought for you. When everyone else wanted to turned there backs on you during the whole kanima thing I fought for you. I fought for you this whole time allison all i've been trying to do is make sure your happy and safe. So when you told me about you and isaac I thought you were happy. I thought you were over me. You had been pushing me away allison day by day i've thought there was never going to be a us again. So when you told me about you and isaac's relationship. No I didn't fight but how was I suppose to know you wanted me too? I thought everything would be better if I just held it in because i'm telling you allison I wanted to fight. Every part of me wanted to fight for you to win you back but some part of my brain said 'What if you're just not the one for her mccall and isaac is. You can't let her miss that chance if he is, so stop being selfish and let her go.' And guess what won allison that part of my brain won. So I let you go and tried to be happy for you guys which wasn't easy because when you told me the first thing that popped into my mind was that I was going to rip isaac's throat out. But I didn't because of you so don't you dare think I never fought for you. Sometimes it may not have seemed like it I know know. But allison i've always fought for you." Scott spoke in a very calm voice that made allison uneasy. "So think about that." Scott finished then calmly walked out.

_Oh god! Not a single fucking stutter! God argent how many times can you fuck up with the love of your life? _A sarcastic voice snapped at her. _Damnit damnit damnit and of course he had a fucking point. Scott's one of the two people you love left and your screwing up every chance you get with him. Stop being an insecure little bitch own up to your mistakes and fix this before you lose him permanetly. _Allison scolded herself mentally.

* * *

I know it's shorter then my other one's but I just thought that this should be a good spot to leave it you know leave you wondering how allison is gonna fix the mess she caused. I start school monday so I have no idea how that's gonna effect my updates just warning you lovely readers. BYE


	7. kitsune

I thought y'all diserved two chaps since I forgot to post so tada enjoy.

* * *

Scott avoided allison for the rest of school until they were forced into close proximity because stiles was giving them a ride to the animal clinic.

"Call me when you want me to pick y'all up." Stiles called and then drove away scott just walked on in to the clinic allison quickly following him.

"Ah! Hello allison, scott what can I do for you, I thought I gave you the day off." Deaton said in an even voice as he stood behind the cool steel table his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well we kind of- uhh- have a problem." Scott responded.

"What would that be allison." Deaton questioned unknowingly looking at scott.

"Me and allison somehow- switched bodies so now i'm in allson's body and allison's in mine." Scott blurted out quickly. "We were kind of hoping you knew how to switch us back or something?" The last part came out as more of a question. Deaton looked between the two then pulled out an old dusty book from under the table and put it on top of it. Allison and scott stood on the other side of the table.

"So tell me what happened before you switched bodies." Deaton said.

"Well um allison wasn't feeling good so I was taking her home but then out of nowhere she screamed for me to stop the car so I did the next thing I knew she had ran off into the woods. I ran after her and when I caught up to her she was at the cliff staring at a fox, but the fox didn't attack her it just like... smiled- at her then it noticed me and ran off but when it was leaving it was like it was.. chuckling. Then allison begged me to stay at the cliff a little longer and we ended up falling asleep we woke up like this." Scott replied.

"I think I know what did this to you." Deaton began flipping through pictures of creatures until he landed on one with a picture of a fox. "It's called a kitsune japanese for fox. It's like a were-wolf but the person has the ability to shift into a fox. There well known for traveling alone and causing mischief and havoc. They know better than to reveal there identity when a pack is around because they usually cause them the most problems. The kitsune will pick a pack and try to pick them off one by one making them weaker as the pack numbers start to die. The kitsune will try to mess with the alpha first but that's not there first target there just trying to distract them. I guess this kitsune knew you would be pretty distracted trying to figure out why you weren't in your own body. Scott you need to warn everyone about this I don't have away to tell you who it will go after first all I know is that it wont come after you scott, but I don't know if that goes for your mind or your body." Deaton informed them.

"Okay but how do we switch back?" Scott questioned.

"There's three way 1) You kill who ever the kitsune is which I know you wont do. 2) It switches you back of there own choice. 3) The kitsune kills at least three of your pack members." Deaton told them as he put the old book away.

"Oh great now we have to figure out who the kitsune is and try to get them to switch us back." Allison finally spoke sarcastically.

"Thanks deaton i'll see you later." Scott said and dragged allison out of the clinic and texted stiles to come pick them up.

"Are you mad at me?" Allison questioned 'cuz she honestly couldn't tell, his face was neutral and she couldn't smell any emotion coming from scott, but her question was met by silence. "Come on scott talk to me you've been avoiding me since lunch and I want to apoligize for being such a bitch. I know you've done a lot for me and I just keep fucking up and i'm sorry I keep hurting you in the process. Scott i'm really sorry." Allison pleaded. Scott turned to her still lacking emotion.

"Allison, sorry isn't good enough." Scott responded not a single emotion in his tone as he turned back around stiles pulled up, scott immediately jumped in the passengers seat as allison slumped into the backseat. When they got to scott's house they filled stiles in on about what deaton said but scott noticed isaac wasn't home.

"Where's isaac?" Scott wondered stiles shrugged.

"He and kat went out, kat said and I quote 'You want to prank those two biatches?' talking about you two and isaac agreed so there out gathering supplies and plotting." Stiles stated simply.

Scott chuckled. "Isaac has know idea how to pull a prank it's not his thing."

"Yeah yeah yeah we all know every one sucks at pranks besides you and stiles but I have a question who's sleeping where?" Allison questioned as she looked between scott and stiles.

"Um I honestly don't think your dad would want me in your room so i'm staying here you can stay if you want." Scott offered allison just shrugged.

"Well i'm out then, night ladies." Stiles said with a smirk.

"Ladies?" Scott raised a eyebrow at stiles.

"Your a chick and you can't hurt me so ha!" Stiles said and started heading to the door.

"Hey stiles!" Scott called after him. As soon as stiles turned around he dropped to the floor seeing scott pointing allison's crossbow at him.

"Dude put that away before you kill me!" Stiles yelled and scott put it away as he and allison laughed. "Asshole." Stiles muttered under his breath as he left and caused allison to laugh harder. When they finished laughing scott immediately told her goodnight and went to sleep.

* * *

Hoped you liked, i'm about to end this story but i'm thinking of making a little sequel I don't know. BYE


	8. our own bodies

**i'm sooooo sorry** I just started school monday then I had volleyball try outs so when I got home I was exhasted please please please forgive me i'm really sowwy. Well let me stop apoligizing and give you what you want a new chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Allison woke up to scott and stiles franticly shaking her. "w-what's going on?" Allison asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Isaac didn't come home last night he didn't text any of us and he's not responding to any of our text." Stiles practiclly shouted out in his state of panic.

"You said he was out with kat he's probably just fine calm down." Allison grumbled as she layed back down only to be pulled up to a sitting position with stiles breathing fast and heavy in her face.

"Calm down? Calm down? You want me to calm down when your boyfriend, scott's friend/beta, and my occasional friend is out there, somewhere we don't know, while some 'kitsune' runs around planing on killing us? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Stiles shouted into her face allison rolled her eyes and pushed stiles away, as she stretched out on isaac's bed, stiles landed on the ground with a thud. "Son of a bitch that hurt." Stiles stated as he got up while rubbing his head.

"Super strength, remember allison? The second you forget that's when something bad happens, so you need to watch it." Scott warned in the tone scott has begun addressing allison, lacking any type of emotion. Scott turned to stiles "We have to go look for him i'm not sitting around waiting around because if that thing does have him maybe we can still save him." Scott hoped with emotion finally laced in his words. Scott and stiles walked out to stiles jeep.

"I'm coming too." Allison stated as she followed them.

"Of course your coming your the only one who can catch his scent." Scott replied as if allison was stupid as they got in the car. Allison recoiled as if she had just been slapped.

_Okay I don't know what's better no emotion tone or no-shit tone. Ugh but this is what I get for always douting him. _Allison scolded herself as she buckled her seat belt. _I mean come on argent he out smarted gerard who managed to manipulate everyone at some point except him. Why are you douting him? _Allison questioned as they backed out of the drive way. Stiles leaned towards scott a little and whispered.

"Dude what's up? I've heard you talk to derrek and me like that before but I would never excpect you to act like this towards allison. What happened?" Stiles asked as he started driving aimlessly around town with allison's window rolled completely down.

"Nothing stiles don't worry about it." Scott urged him.

"No dude you've been acting like this since the second you got to lunch. And to be honest scott being emotionless towards people isn't your thing, actually it's the oppesite of your thing." Stiles pointed out.

_He's got a major point there. _Allison thought but didn't utter a word.

"Stiles it's no big deal." Scott responded completely brushing off stiles' comment.

"Scott come-" Stiles began to pry but was interrupted as allison said to stop. They were on the outskirts of the preserve.

They all got out, allison immediately took the lead sniffing the air, she reached back and took hold of scott's hand with out thinking. She immediately smelled a hint of pain roll off scott she quickly let go.

"I'm sorry I didn-"

"It wasn't that type of pain allison." Scott cut her off stiles looked at him with his eyebrows raised but scott just ignored him.

"Scott I'm sorry I wasn't thinking and-"

"Stop allison- just stop- stop apoligizing and this is definately not the right time or place to talk about it. So just stop." Scott quickly cut her off as he followed allison who was slightly hunched in defeat.

"Okay anyone want to clue me in?" Stiles questioned his gaze going from scott to allison and back to scott. They both kept quiet once they had been walking for a few minutes they reached the cliff allison stopped and turned to stiles and scott.

"This is were it s-" Allison started but suddenly she collapsed scott immediately rushed to her side ,he saw that she was still breathing,stiles went to her other side.

"ALLISON!" Scott shouted but got no response as he went to shake her he then suddenly collapsed beside her.

* * *

Ohh cliffhanger O.O I so evil I know thank you- wait-what do you mean it's a joke? there's nothing else to read for this chap. . uhhh ummm . okay there maybe more lol jokes continue on reading.

* * *

"SCOTT! ALLISON! Come on wake up guys if this is the prank it's not funny come on wake up!" Stiles pleaded as he looked between them. "WAKE UP!" He franticly commanded. He stradled scott's actual body and began slapping him stiles finally decided to punch him since any damage he could cause would heal immediately as his fist went flying towards scott's right cheek it was caught right before they collided, stiles eyes meet scott's. "My god- allison you almost made me have a heart attack."

"Stiles we already told you me and allison switched bodies so why are you calling me allison?" Scott questioned.

Stiles looked at him in confusion until relization hit him. "DUDE YOU AND ALLISON SWITCHED BACK! YOUR BACK IN YOUR BODY!" Stiles shouted scott looked down at himself and a smile grew on his face he looked to his right and it immediately fell. He gently lifted up allison's head.

"Allison? Come on allison wake up I really need you to wake up please just open your eyes." Scott pleaded to allison's limp body but got no response. "Please allison just- come back for me please I won't be such a dick anymore, you can kick my ass in hand to hand combat, i'll do anything you want just come back to me please allison." Scott offered the response he got was allison's heart speeding up and suddenly there were emotions coming off her in waves like lust,passion,desire,arousal,and want. With that scott did the only thing he could think of he crashed his lips on to hers it took a minute but then her lips started to move against his, her hands immediately went to his hair as they began to kiss more passionately. Stiles uncomfortably cleared his throat and they immediately broke away lightly panting, allison slowly opened her eyes and immediately made contact with scott's. Allison's eyes slowly began to widened she looked down at herself then took in the sight of scott.

"We're switched back?" Allison questioned a smile on her face scott had one to mirror it and he nodded. Then his smile fell again. "What-what's wrong?" Allison asked noticing scott's worried expression.

"Blood. I can smell lots of blood but I can't tell whose." Scott answered as he stood allison quickly stood also. "Stay close to me please, both of you." Scott clarified then took off at a nice jog stiles and allison followed after 5 minutes of jogging they saw it- no they saw them. "It's both of there blood." Scott said weakly he walked closer to isaac laying over a body with all nearby trees splattered with blood. Scott took a deep breath and rolled isaac over, the person he saw beneath scott never had even thought it was kat. He heard allison's sharp intake of breath and saw stiles eyes ready to fall out of there sockets. Isaac began to wake up he slowly stood up, scott was immediately in front of him. "Why'd you kill her?" Scott questioned keeping as calm a voice he could make.

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Wasn't your fault? How is her being dead not your fault isaac? Why would you kill her?" Stiles cut him off as scott looked around the site.

"Because it wasn't, it was self-defense. She was the kitsume." Scott answered for isaac as he looked at kat's ripped up throat. Scott took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "We should get out of here." As scott turned away isaac grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards him he gave scott a questioning look. Then scott was punched in the face. "Dude what the hell?"

"Why the hell would you kiss my girlfriend?" Isaac questioned allison stepped in between the two facing isaac.

"Isaac don't be mad at him. It wasn't his fault and umm I uhh I-I was kind of wanting to break up." Allison told isaac slowly and glanced at scott, isaac scoffed obviously not liking what he just heard.

"Don't look for me." Isaac told them and ran off full speed.

* * *

I decided I was gonnatry a sequel since there has been so many views this is the last real chapter i'm gonna do a epiluge thing and maybe a sneak peek of the next one so yeah. BYE


	9. epiluoge

Epilouge thingy I don't know whatever. Enjoy

* * *

Isaac had disappeared. Two days after he ran off scott went out searching for him but he didn't find him. He went back to the woods about ten times hoping to catch his scent but every time he thought he got it, it would just be a dead end. After about four weeks of this stiles,mama mccall, and allison forced him to stop. Scott understood why isaac had left I mean all isaac ever wanted was some one to love and someone to have the same love for him, isaac thought he was going to get that from allison but he didn't, so he ran.

Scott was hurt that he just left, isaac was his first were-wolf beta and you never forget your first. (lol I just had to say it couldn't help it back to story time) But stiles kept him busy with games and lacrosse practice even though scott whooped his ass with ease. Allison kept scott busy in her own way. They had been doing a lot of studying at scott's house that always ended up with them having sex, at first they spent time slowly re-exploring the others body but after a week of that they wound up doing it where ever they were in the house kitchen,living room, scott's room, and occasionally traveled to the shower. They weren't a couple though because scott hadn't completely gotten over allison's words but he was almost there so for now they were friends,ex, and regular lovers. They were going on with life with out isaac in it even though they did miss him some times, but they came to terms with it.

* * *

yay I may upload the teaser today but if I don't i'll try to tommorow. BYE


	10. tease

teasey tease tease. Enjoy

* * *

Her nails were drawing blood from his back as he slammed into her body.

"OH GOD YES! mmm GOD SCOTT! RIGHT THERE!" Allison screamed as her and scott went at it once again on scott's bed, mama mccall was having a all night shift so allison could be as loud as she wanted. Scott lowered his head to allison's right ear and slowed his pace.

"Whos are you allison? Tell me who you belong to. Tell me." Scott growled seductively into her ear. He ended the last sentence with a powerful thrust.

"I'M YOURS!" Allison yelped at the force digging in deeper. "ALL YOURS SCOTT! ONLY YOURS." Scott smirked at this and pulled out of allison. As she was about to protest scott pulled out two sets of handcuffs. "Oh god yes." Allison moaned her eyes flickered up to scott's face he wore a predatory grin and crimson red eyes. Scott quickly put one pair of handcuffs on each of her wrist and put the other ends above her head on his headboard.

"Now we play." Scott said he slipped two fingers into allison's soaking wet folds and used his thumb to tease her clit as he kissed,licked and nipped at her neck.

"P-please s-s-scott." Allison whimpered.

"What is it allison tell me what you want." Scott told her as he slid down her body and began eating her out.

"P-please scott I-I want you. I n-need you." Allison begged.

"Need me to what?" Scott played dumb.

"God scott I need you, Your cock. I need you in me please, scott." Allison responded as she arched her back searching for more.

"Good girl." Scott growled and plowed back into allison who immediately screamed out wraping her legs around his hips and her toes curling. Suddenly a figure came barreling into scott's room.

"Hey scotty- HOLY SHIT!" Stiles said as he finally looked at scott's bed.

"STILES GET THE FUCK OUT DUDE!" Scott yelled stiles was immediately gone. When stiles was out the door scott got up and grabbed the keys to cuffs off his computer desk and unlocked allison who was bright red and mouthing oh my god over and over. Scott kissed her cheek then growled lowly in her ear. "I plan to finish this when he's gone." Allison just nodded not yet capable of saying words just yet and threw on one of scott's shirts and sleeping shorts she leaves at scott's house, scott just put on some sweatpants.

When they went down stairs stiles was fidgeting on scott's couch when scott plopped down beside him allison just sat in his lap. They both looked at stiles with raised eyebrows.

"Damn I'm gonna be scarred for the rest of my life." Stiles finally spoke, allison groaned and leaned her head on scott's sweaty shoulders that had tinges of blood on them. Stiles finally turned to them and his eyes widened at the blood on scott's back. "Damn your lucky you heal because that is seriously a lot of blood." Stiles commented scott chuckled and allison groaned again.

"What is it stiles?" Allison questioned really wanting this conversation to be over so her and scott can get back to there 'activities'.

"Sorry, sorry well this explains why you weren't picking up your phone anyway- there's been a _animal_ attack on the outskirts of beacon hills." Stiles reported. Allison's head shot up as scott rubbed his face with his hands.

"With derrek gone and everything I guess it's up to you to keep other wolves off the territory man. That's all I wanted to tell you uhh i'm just gonna go- bye" Stiles told them and left.

scott rubbed the brigde of his nose as allison stood in front of him. Suddenly there was a roar that seemed to come from scott's backyard yet it sounded so far away at the same time.

"Oh great more danger." Scott stood in front of allison. "I'm sorry were gonna have to finish some other time but I promise i'll make it up to you. You want me to drive you home?"

"I get it and no it's okay."

~When allison was driving home~

As allison pulled in marina and the diamonds-heartbreaker played and allison sang along when the song ended she finally got out of her car as she was grabbing her bag someone came up behind her.

"You would no a thing or two about that wouldn't you alli." The person said and before she could react the last thing allison saw was black.

* * *

DUN. DUN. MUTHER FUCKING DUN. This is going to be part of the first chap for the sequel. BYE


End file.
